The Things we do for Love
by Mystic Rosewood Falls
Summary: Kol Mikaelson meets a fourteen year old Davina Claire running away from home he decides to make a bold move and kidnap her when he realizes shes a witch. He and Davina may not be the best of friends but once they realizes that they are kindred spirits the rules too this messy game change and things get even more complicated when Kol runs into some old "friends." A KOLVINA STORY
1. Their Stories

**KOl's POV**

Iv just left the unholy town of Mystic Falls thankfully alive although if i want to stay that way i should probably drive a bit faster.

I was trying to do the right thing and warn Rebekah and Niklaus about that Gilbert family, they were all trying to wake Silas so i took matters into my own hands and tried to cut off the Gilbert boy's arms.

Of course my loving family did not tell me that they possessed a white oak steak, luckily Nik showed up just in time to distract them while i ran out and fled. I know that the right thing to do would have been to stay behind and help him but that would have risked my life and technically Klaus is immortal so i felt secure leaving him behind.

I'm going to try and put as much distance between myself and that town as possible and that is why I'm going to reside once again in the French Quarter of New Orleans, I've been driving for several hours now.

I should arrive there soon and i shall live on the lovely plantation i spent a few days of my long life on. As the time passes i have been thinking about what my new life in New Orleans will be like and i even start to think of Marcellus and how i sometimes wonder if he has been turned and whether he is alive.

The time has passed rather quickly as i find my self passing the bayou on the outskirts of my soon to be home.

"Bloody Hell!" I screamed as my car skidded to a stop when i realized that there was someone in the middle of the road.

I jumped out of the car and ran towards the person, it was a girl and she looked quite young.

"Who are you? Are you alright?" I found myself asking the girl.

"Yes I'm okay I-I'm sorry." the girl stuttered looking at me as though i were an alien or something.

"What is your name how old are you?" i asked her yet again.

"I'm fourteen My name is Davina Claire. Who are you?" Davina said

Davina i thought, cool name she seemed different so i held out my hand.

"Pleased to meet you darling, Kol Mikaelson."

**Davina's POV**

I have to get away from home as soon as possible so I decided to wait till around midnight tonight and then I'd be done with this place.

Of course the decision to run away is a big one but I know I'm making the right decision.

Last week my mom pulled me out of school and took me away from all my friends and Tim, she said that there was an emergency but it's been a week and there has been no mention of anything bad or important going on.

Then things got weird, she kept making creepy phone calls to some crazy old lady named Bastiana saying that I still haven't experienced "it" and when I asked her about it she just told me to leave the subject alone.

I thought that things couldn't get more confusing until yesterday I made my cellphone float. I totally didn't even realize I was doing it until I looked up.

I'm tired of being lied to so I'm going to live my life my way even if that means I have to leave my only family to do it.

After a few hours passed I decided it was time to go so I took the bag I packed and left.

Of course with my luck I picked the wrong night to run away, it's raining. As I was pondering going back home I heard a loud engine noise and bright lights, and turning my head I saw a car.

"Oh My god" I screamed.

The person in the car came inches to hitting me and I knew he could tell too because I heard the faint noise of him speaking "Bloody Hell" the man said. He jumped out of the car and started asking me if I was alright and my name and age.

"Yes I'm okay I-I'm sorry." I managed to spit out but I could tell that there was something seriously sketchy about this guy.

Yet again he asked for my name and age so I told him. "I'm fourteen My name is Davina Claire. Who are you?" I questioned him.

He held out his hand as a kind gesture "Pleased to meet you Darling, Kol Mikaelson."

And that's when it hit me he was the big bad reckless vampire in stories that my mom told me about when I was younger I just didn't know that they could possibly be real stories.

**Hi everyone so I decided to move this story from the originals category to the vampire Diaries category because I know a lot of people enjoy the Kol Mikaelson character and more people would see it here I hope you enjoyed it so far and please let me know about your feeling towards the story.**

**-Riley**


	2. First Impressions

**Kol's POV**

For some reason Davina looks as if she is going to die of fear to the point that I can smell it on her and yet I don't think I did anything to cause this.

"S-stay away from me, get away or I swear i-i will-"

"You will do what Child, why are you so upset?" I cut her off.

"Just stay away, leave me alone if you know what's best for you." She stated quaking with fear

"Oh please if you knew what was best for you I wouldn't speak to me that way." I threatened.

"It's not my fault if I can't control it" I hear her mutter.

"What was that, Davina?" I questioned even though I already knew the answer I wanted to see if she was brave enough to say it to my face.

"You'll see." she stated simply. Then what happened next bewildered me, the street lights started flickering and the wind started to pick up. Leaves and old newspapers were flying everywhere a Davina was looking around confused and scared as to what was going on and that's when I realized it, Davina Claire is a witch and I could tell she wasn't just any witch she was something else she must be apart of the Deveraux coven but then again she said she couldn't control it so i'm assuming sh is new at this.

I wonder if she knows about vampires, probably not she seems so young, shes a child prodigy kind of like i was.

**Davina's POV**

At First I was just trying to make the street lights flicker to make him freak out so I could run away but then I started making the wind go crazy and I felt extremely out of control and things started flying everywhere and I just couldn't stop it I'm really worried about my current situation, what is wrong with me this isn't normal.

"What the bloody Hell, you're a witch, Cut it out," Kol yelled.

"A witch are you kidding me there's no such thing as witches." I said trying to keep from laughing but then i started to think he could be right so i decided to see that if i calmed down maybe the wind would stop.

Once my nerves were almost settled I noticed the wind started dying down. No it was impossible, I couldn't be a witch.

"Oh its possible sweetheart because you are one and a quite powerful one at that." He spoke so casually as if this situation was normal he kind of reminds me of myself a little, Oh please what am I thinking hes just a cocky blood thirsty jerkwad.

"No I am not a witch and you can't possibly be a vamp-"oh crap I didn't want him to know that I knew what he was now I really need to get out of here.

"I'm a what Davina?" Kol asked.

" You're a vampire!" I said trying to catch him off guard and as I turned around to run away his face suddenly appeared right in front of mine.

"Not so fast Darling, you and I are going to have a little chat." He said cryptically and then everything around me went black.

**General POV**

Kol picked up an unconscious Davina and began to walk away unaware that someone was watching him in the distance.

**So that was Chapter two and I hope you guys liked it and please leave theories comments and questions in my reviews.**


	3. Old Friends part one

**Kol's POV**

Ugh who knew that a fourteen year old girl could be this heavy

I hope i didn't hit her to hard, wait what does it matter she isn't of that much importance to me.

All of the sudden i hear a sound almost as if something snapped, probably a twig

"Who's there?" I found myself asking

"Come on out darling no need to be afraid i don't bite." I lied

Whatever snack time will just have to wait I thought as i set mt small witch girl in the backseat of my amazing red car and drove off seeking _my _new home.

**Tim's POV**

Um ok so when your taking a nice stroll on the outskirts of your lovely town and you see some guy hit your..._friend_ and then kidnap her do you call the cops or follow them? Okay i should defiantly call the police before i step on some more twigs like an idiot. So i go to turn around and come face to face with some guy who has blood red eyes with black veins under them.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE?" i screamed

"Doesn't matter because you wont be around to see it much longer." the man spoke smirking

"Diego i didn't turn you so you could run around killing kids." A completely new guy spoke coming out of St. Anne's Church

"Okay seriously what is going on?" I said the words coming out like vomit

"Kid your scared you need to calm down and tell me why you're here." His pupils dilated

"My friend that i really like Davina Claire was knocked out and kidnapped."I revealed to the stranger

"Davina _Claire. _So shes a Claire witch, now forget everything you saw tonight and leave." so i walked away some guy saying something about Marcel, whoever that is.

**Kol's POV**

As i get to the plantation I have to think about what im going to do with the kid in my backseat.

As usual my first instinct is torture. After what i went through with _her, _thats probably why but i have to remember that they arent the same person.

Now all i have to do is get my hands on those wretched magic witchy chains.

Luckily now that I have a claire witch i can, alright where do i keep the knives? Ah in the kitchen

For safety measures i should probably put the kid in my arms in my basement cage prisony thing

"All right down stairs we go Davina."

So i gently set her on the basement floor, took the knife in my hand and made a small cut on her thumb to take her blood. Now that i have what i need im going to be on my way to the cemetery.

"Long time no see." i said looking at the sign reading 'Lafayette Cemetery'

"Now where are those chains?"

** If you want you guys can go on youtube and look up 'The Originals the' which stars the lovely Kol Mikealson it will help you understand my story more. Also please review because the more reviews i get the more i want to post each week and for people that give me long reviews, suggestions and people who take the time to PM me will get shout outs. Click the review button below.**

**-Riley**


	4. Old Friends part two

**Marcel's POV**

I'm getting seriously worried at this point.

I signed the treaty for all the vampires to keep us safe from the witches, and now, all because of one girl my whole community could get killed.

My options are simple, I can find this girl by 6:00 this morning or I can compel her mother to buy me some time.

I will probably have a day to get her back before witches send out a search party and then find a way to blame it on us and say we screwed up the treaty.

_"I don't think this town needs a leader, not as of now. We are all struggling as it is, we don't need a dictator on top of it. The witches In our coven created a simple treaty to keep the town safe while we all figure out what is going on with our factions. We all must sign it." __One of the Quarter witches, Bastiana said._

_So the priest for the human faction, Bastiana for the witch faction, and I for the vampire faction signed it._

_We even signed it in our own blood to make it more sacred. But what we didn't know was that the witches put certain things in the treaty that gave them power over the other_ _factions._

Finally after what felt like forever running in vampire's speed I just broke into Isobel Claire's. (Davina's mom) house.

I was sneaking through the hallway when I heard something that sounded like a floor board creaking so I flashed in the kitchen and I saw the original vampire who always wears a smirk.

"It looks like we had the same idea, Old friend," Kol Mikaelson said.

**Kol's POV**

I should have known that this little brat would still be here, does he really have to ruin all my fun.

"What are you doing here are you trying to get us killed?" Marcellus was whisper/yelling at me.

"I could ask you the same thing, mate." I replied

"Look, please just give the girl back, she did nothing wrong, please you have no idea how much this could effect everyone." Marcel pleaded he is still pathetic even without being my brothers lap dog.

"Fine, go and compel her mother that Davina, is spending time in Oklahoma with a friend and then you and I will have a little chat." If he buys this then he truly is nothing without my brother.

"Okay, meet outside and we can catch up." Marcel desperately spoke.

"Catch up, really? what's it been, 100 years, I don't think catching up is the appropriate term." You could practically hear the venom drip off my words.

"Right um I'll see you outside." Marcel said awkwardly.

"Right." I confirmed.

Then I vamp sped outside and hid behind a bush deciding that I would love to have some fun with Marcel.

"Kol, I compelled her. Where the hell did you go?" He shouted walking outside of the house.

"Right here darling, so I was thinking about your request to have Davina back...Request denied." I was so happy to see the look of pure shock and terror on his face just before I snapped his neck.

Then I jumped into my car and sped back to my humble abode . I slammed the car door shut when I got there and as I trudged down the stairs I heard crying.

"Oh love, can you cut it out you sound so very depressing and it's bringing down my mood." My voice echoed through the basement.

"Let me out of here right now!" Davina screamed.

"Calm down. I mean usually I like a screamer but not like this." It took self control not to laugh at my own joke, although Davina didn't look to pleased.

"Will you just cut the crap and let me go already?" She said with her lip wobbling.

"All in good time." I said putting the chains on her arms.

"Hmm chains, kinky." She said smirking and then she raised her hands attempting to do magic.

"Why isn't it working? What's happening?" she asked.

"What's happening is that your under my control now." I said.

"My mom will now i'm gone. You're going to pay for this." She tried to convince herself that everything would be okay.

"Don't worry your mother has been taken care of." I informed her.

"What did you do to my mom" She asked suddenly getting very defensive.

"Don't worry Davina, it was for the best." I informed her, trying to make her angry, which I did, and then I just left her there, powerless and alone.

**Marcel's POV**

Suddenly I woke up with a sharp pain in my neck.

"Somehow I new something like this would happen."

_Alright Davina's mom's room is right here, I entered slowly and she opened her eyes and glanced into mine._

_ "Kol Mikaelson kidnapped your daughter. You will not blame or punish any other vampire besides him, you and your coven will search for Davina starting tomorrow. Once you find her you will torture kol Mikaelson and give im everything that he deserves after causing all the pain and torment to your family. You will not remember that I compelled you. Do you understand?"_

_"I understand." She replied._

**Happy Holidays**

**I definitely added a lot of changes to the story, but I think that it is for the best.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope everyone has a good holiday.**

**-Riley**


	5. READ ITS IMPORTANT

**Hey guys so I'm very sorry for all the delays in updating and I'm doing my best to get back on track with it.**

**I have had so many setbacks with updating, my brother has moved both in and out of my house for only 2 weeks, my uncle is in the hospital, my acting program, school came back, I have to study for the spelling bee, etc.**

**Two of my stories are in my document manager half way done and I'm still writing this one.**

**...**

**Here is some information I wanted to tell you.**

**My Wattpad is "rnschacht" I know it's weird but it's a family thing. I have a few stories on there including The Things We Do For Love and I'm going to add my stories from here to there and vise versa.**

**Now im going to answer some Reviews.**

**Several People: Thanks for the positivity I will update asap.**

**Naomie96: Davina is having a birthday in an upcoming chapter so she will be 15. And I am on Wattpad but I'm not sure if I am the person your thinking of or not.**

**Demar: Sorry but this is a Kolvina story, it literally says it in the summary, sorry if you didn't like it :(**

**...**

**I have noticed lots of follows and favorites so I'm very excited for that, I hope to update this weekend.**

**-Riley**


End file.
